


【授權翻譯】Where My Demons Hide 心魔潛伏處（By/IvanW）

by aLady



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BottomJim, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Gay Sex, Grief, Hurt!Jim, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Star Trek Beyond, ProtectiveSpock, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Prompt, Romance, Self-Harm, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Tarsus References, TopSpock, dark themes, loss of family, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Jim收到一些來自繼父的恐嚇性訊息，而他將自己的焦慮及恐懼隱藏在心底，而這使他在執行需要注意自身安全的任務時變得越來越魯莽。Spock，在發現之後必須決定自己如何處理這個問題：陪伴Jim，或是去解決製造問題的人。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where My Demons Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576165) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> 警告：此文包含黑暗主題，包括了兒時性虐待、精神虐待及創傷、非自願性行為、性強迫、自殺念頭及行為、自我傷害、極端的自我懷疑及不安全感。如果這些是你不能接受的，你會想要避免閱讀。

「所以，你們復合了呀？」Jim對著Spock微笑的同時靠得更近以擠壓後者的手臂。

「艦長？」

「Bones告訴我你們兩個有一些問題。你跟Uhura。」Jim低頭看了一會兒自己的飲料，好像他可以在裡面發現什麼世界智慧，然後他又把自己的目光放在了Spock身上。Jim拒絕變成膽小鬼，絕不。「但今晚的派對上你們看起來還在努力。」

「我……不確定。」Spock輕輕地回應。

「嗯？」Jim喝了一大口飲料。「嗯，如果你們復合了，我替你們高興。」

「我們一直都會是朋友。我極為關心她，她也極為關心我。我們是否能將我們的不同放到一邊並修補我們的關係，我並不知曉。」

「是新瓦肯的事嗎？」

Spock快速地眨眼，而Jim看出自己使Spock驚訝。「你知道了，艦長？」

「Bones也把這件事情跟我說了。」

有那麼一會兒，Spock只是看著他。然後他輕輕地說，「我的確想要與你討論這件事。」

「當然。而且在我們討論的時候，Spock，我們也該談談別的。」

「你是指你想在高速電梯裡討論的？」

Jim點點頭。「聽著，真的，事情是，我改變心意了總之，但——」

「你申請約克鎮副將的職位。」

現在換Jim感到驚訝了。「你知道了？」

「Paris准將提到若你獲得晉升，你推薦我成為企業號艦長。」

「噢。」Jim舔了舔嘴唇，「嗯，我改變心意了。」他找尋Spock的目光，「你呢？」

「無論跟Nyota之間有什麼樣的發展，我都決定留在企業號上。」Spock說得很快，「我相信Spock大使會認可我的決定。」

「Spock？你有空嗎？」Uhura走到他們所在的窗戶旁。他對著Jim微笑，「抱歉打斷了你們，艦長。」

Jim搖搖頭，「反正我要去裝飲料，兩位晚安。」

他走了開來並且沒回頭，因為他做不到。反正她的確提到過他要打電話給他的媽媽。他向Scotty道別——他找不到Bones——然後他回到在約克鎮的臨時寢室。當新的企業號建好以後，他們最終會回到地球。

螢幕上，他的媽媽看起來很累，但她仍然給了他一個甜美的微笑。「嗨，寶貝，我本來正要聯絡你。」她停頓了，而只有一絲輕柔的聲音，「生日快樂。」

「媽，謝謝。」

「你的臉怎麼了？噢，別告訴我。我已經聽說了。」

「很多人命，媽。」

「這永遠不容易，Jim，但你是一個出色的領導者。」他的母親告訴他，「你被埋伏，然後救了約克鎮的上百萬條生命。」

Jim點點頭，「你好嗎？」

「還行。我想念你們。」

「有Sam的消息嗎？」

她搖了搖頭，「有陣子沒了。你了解他。」

_ 「你的意願並不重要。你什麼都不是。」 _

「嗯。」Jim回答，「我了解他。農舍怎麼樣？」

「寂寞。」

「你討厭退休。」

「當然。但我正在習慣。想著你在飛之前會來拜訪我嗎？」

「我試試看。」Jim說，即使他們都知道他不會很努力嘗試。他們之間總是有著很多約定，大多數都被背棄了。

「嘿，在掛斷以前，有件事你也許想要知道。這也許不會真的影響到你，因為你會在太空但……嗯……他們放了他。」

Jim背脊發涼，「放了？」

她點點頭，她的眼睛寫著難過，「期滿。」

「他坐多少年的牢都沒辦法彌補。」他低聲說，聲音嘶啞。

「我知道，Jim，所以我認為你應該要知道。他也許不會打擾你。上帝知道我威脅砍掉他的卵蛋如果他膽敢靠近你。但你應該知道。」

「Okay。」感謝的話與卡在他的喉嚨裡。

「我們很快會再聯絡，我愛你。」

「我也愛你，媽。」

螢幕空白。

Jim搖搖頭。這些都不重要，再也不重要。

****

兩個月後。

Jim跟Bones的晚餐之約已經遲到，他跟艦隊總部的會議比他想的還要長。如果新型企業號的建造一切順利，三個月之後就能出航。

Jim回到了舊金山一個半月了。其他大部分船員也都各有各的事。Sulu留在約克鎮上陪著先生跟女兒。Uhura去拜訪家人，據他了解，她沒帶上Spock。Jim還是不清楚他們兩個的關係，但他猜測在Krall事件之後，他們依然牢牢處在朋友階段。

Bones決定跟Jim到舊金山，但他也計畫找些時間陪陪女兒。

自Jim生日的那天起，他的母親沒再提起要他回河濱鎮的事情，而他也一樣。

他正拿起他的夾克，而同時有人輕敲他的門。打開門以後，他有些吃驚地看著站在門口的Spock。

「艦長，你正要出門嗎？」

「是啊，跟Bones約了晚餐。你要一起嗎？」

「如果你不介意，我希望與你說幾句話。」

他點點頭，「好。」他讓Spock進來並且關上了門。「你想著什麼呢？」

「Jim，我要去新瓦肯。」

「等等，什麼？我以為你決定留在艦隊。」

「我是。我並不是指永久性的，我是指一個月。」Spock解釋，而他的雙手放在身後。

「噢。」Jim放下了心中的石頭，「很好，我真的不知道如果沒有你我該怎麼辦，Spock。」

「我希望你能跟我一起去。」

「去、去新瓦肯？」

「在回到崗位以前，我們還有充足的時間。我們回來之後，企業號剛好出航。」

Jim並不知道要說什麼，這完全不在他預期之中。「Uhura呢？」

「Nyota與我仍然是好朋友，我們最終認為中止浪漫關係是對我們兩人都好的決定。我們對彼此的感情與尊重仍然完好。」

嗯，合適的反映是同情，Jim知道，但——

「我很抱歉，Spock，我知道你們在一起一段時間了。」

「很不幸。然而，我最近意識到一件相當重要的事。」

「重要的？」

「雖然我相當關心Nyota，然而我的意圖仍然是回到新瓦肯繼續Spock大使重建我們種族的工作。儘管她反對，而我意識到的現實是我會傷害到她。」

「但你改變了主意，」他說，並且感到有些迷失。

「是。因為你，Jim。因為你需要我在你身邊，而非因為Nyota。」

Jim注意到Spock靠近了些，但現在他靠得非常近，像是在他私人空間那般近。

他舔了舔唇，「我並不想造成你的負擔，Spock。」

「你對我的依賴並非負擔。而且……出乎意料的……我也同樣。」

Jim屏住了呼吸，「我不知道該說什麼。」

「你會陪我去新瓦肯嗎？」

Jim的通訊器響起，「等等。」他打開了它，「Bones？」

「Jim，你死在哪？」

「歹勢啦，Bones，Spock在這。」

「嗯哼，把他帶過來。」

Jim與Spock目光交會，後者點了點頭。「我們很快就到。」他把通訊器蓋上並放到了他牛仔褲的口袋裡。「好了。」

「你會陪我去新瓦肯一個月嗎？」

「這是你想要的嗎？」噢真該死，Spock是對的，這看起來真的很重要且別具意義。

「是的，Jim。」

Spock仍然沒有移動毫分。事實上，他靠得更近了，非常近。只要Jim靠近些他們就會接吻，而這真是瘋狂，不是嗎？Spock並不想要與他接吻。

Jim意識到自己的手正在Spock的胸膛上，撫摸著他衣服下的肌膚，就像，嗯，就像他有權利如此處碰他一樣。而奇怪的是Spock並沒有阻止他。

「Spock。」

「是？」

「我——這是。」Jim搖了搖頭，「天，我從來沒這麼害羞而且尷尬過。噢，靠。」

他正想要退後一步然後去找Bones吃晚餐。但Spock忽然放在他腰上的手阻止了他。

「你確實了解我正告訴你的事嗎？」

「也許。是。你他媽可以直接親我嗎？」

Spock揚起了一條眉毛，但他的溫軟的嘴唇落在了Jim的唇上，而且比他們能夠嚐到的甜蜜更加鮮甜。Jim聽到了一個嘎吱嘎吱什麼的聲音，然後發現是他緊抓著Spock領子，讓他們的身體更加貼近。

他感覺自己被抬離了地板，在他熟悉過來以前，他發現自己被放在餐廳的桌上。Spock的嘴強烈而激情，一遍又一遍，吞食著他的雙唇；而Spock溫熱的舌頭越過了他唇瓣間的縫隙，進入了他的嘴裡。

Jim伸向Spock的褲鍊，拉到足夠他手指鑽進四角內褲的縫隙。當Jim圈住Spock的陰莖時，Spock在他嘴間喘息著。

「Jim！」

「噓，我會好好照顧你，相信我。」Jim知道，他知道要怎麼給予快感。快感會炸掉Spock的腦袋。

當Jim撸動Spock的陰莖時，後者的臀部發狂似地在一個完美的緊緻裡律動著。Jim感覺到Spock就快射了的時候，後者依然失控似地親吻著自己。

他讓自己的唇離開Spock，沿著Spock的下巴親吻直到他的尖耳。他輕輕彈了自己的舌尖，而當Spock射進Jim手裡地同時發出了激烈的叫聲。

他們都喘著粗氣，雙唇都腫了，並且睜大著眼睛看著彼此。

「我、我們遲到了。要跟Bones見面。我們該走了。」

「艦長，那麼你呢？」Spock的眼睛看向了Jim牛仔褲上的突起。

Jim給了他一個安心的微笑，「沒這個時間。」他親吻了Spock，「我們把你清一清就走吧。」

Spock的目光觸及了Jim發紅的臉，「Very well。」

「Spock？」他輕舔著Jim的耳朵。享受著Spock的顫抖。「我想Jim在這種情形下更為合適，不是嗎？」

Spock閉起雙眼，抬起Jim的下巴，將他拉近並再次親吻，「是的，Jim。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色死亡。

「你倆上床了。」

「什麼？」Jim笑了，「你瘋了，Bones。」老天，他希望自己沒有臉紅。他甚至不敢看Spock。他就選了Bones正對面的位子然後坐下，然後從餘光中看見Spock坐在他的右邊。

「我也許瘋了，」Bones承認，「但你們兩個還是上床了。」

「我們才沒有，」Jim堅持。他環視著這相當安靜的餐廳，發現似乎沒有人注意Bones和他的宣言之後感到輕鬆了些。

「你唬爛。」Bones現在劍視Spock，「那Uhura呢？」

「Bones。」

「Nyota跟我仍是朋友。」Spock在他的菜單後面回應。

Jim認為這是個非常好的主意所以也用菜單擋住自己的臉。

「你還有其他多的追蹤石嗎？」

「Bones，拜託放過好嗎？」他嚴厲地說。

「我們今晚都很敏感啊，不是嗎？」Bones假笑著說。「所以，隨便啦，你們打算點什麼，Jim？」

「紅酒燉牛肉。」

「不錯的選擇。素食從第三頁開始，Spock。」

「謝謝，醫生。」

Bones看向自己的菜單。「我覺得我會點炸雞。我決定去這兩天去看Jo。你想跟我一起去嗎？」

Jim放下菜單並拿起桌上的水杯，「其實，我已經有了下個月的計畫了。」

「要去看你媽媽嗎？」

Jim看向仍然在仔細看菜單的Spock，「不，我要跟Spock一起去新瓦肯。」

「新瓦肯？你們兩個不會是要去秘密結婚還是什麼吧，是嗎？」

「Bones！天，不是！我發誓，我要勒死你。」

Bones笑了，「開玩笑呢，Jim，你真的很敏感。」

「我邀請艦長去新瓦肯，所以他可以在那裡協助我處理一些事務。」Spock把菜單放下，說。

「事務啊哈？」

「確實。我們會在那裡一個月。不會有結婚典禮——秘密的或是其他的。」

「很高興聽見這些。」Bones點了個頭說，「所以，你們兩——」

「Bones。」

「怎樣？我只是在問問題。我們是朋友，我們一起工作，如我能知道我會很高興。」

「艦長跟我正在探索我們關係的新層面。」

一名服務生來到他們桌前，他們全都點了餐。

「新層面哈？」

Jim嘆了氣。「你就是不放過，對吧？」

「應該不會，」Bones承認，「你們兩個太好玩了。」

Jim的通訊器響了。他皺了眉頭，「我得接這通，等等回。」

他起身離開了座位。

****

Spock的目光跟著Jim去到餐廳的門廊。感覺有什麼非常不好的事情，他能夠在艦長的肩膀上看到。

醫生正喋喋不休說著別的事，去探視他的女兒，Spock想，但他只放了一半的注意力。他相信自己給了合適的回應。

但當Jim超過十五分鐘仍未回歸而他們的食物已經送上時，Spock站了起來。

「醫生，我將前去找艦長。」

「嗯哼，他講了很久，你想要我跟你一起去嗎？」

「不是現在。」

當他走到餐廳的門廊時，Jim並不在那裡，於是他上前詢問女招待，「你是否有看見我的同伴經過此處？」

「是的，先生，他從那些門走了出去。」

Spock轉伸並走朝她指示的門了出去，然後發現自己身在餐廳後方的人行道上。他馬上就看見了Jim。他正靠著牆，雙手蓋在眼睛上。Spock加快了腳步來到Jim身邊。

「Jim？」

Jim開始時並沒有反應，所以Spock伸向他的手腕並把它們從他的眼睛上拉開。他的雙眼濕潤且泛紅，顯然是因為哭泣。Spock心中發出警報。

「Jim？」

「發、發生了意外，」Jim低聲說道，「Chekov——」他把自己的通訊器塞給Spock。

Spock看向通訊器，但上面什麼都沒有，就只是Jim的通訊器而已。他的目光升起。

「他沒有撐過去。」

Spock屏住了呼吸。有一瞬間彷彿Jim在他面前旋轉，視線模糊。Spock閉上雙眼，強迫自己控制住。那本來有著的痛現在消失了。他張開雙眼重新聚焦在Jim身上，Jim會需要他。

「我與你同悼。」他輕柔地說，伸向Jim。他不確定該怎麼做，因此他抱住了Jim，就像Nyota在悼念的時刻對他做過的一樣。Jim在他懷中下沉。

「我要怎麼讓這些過去，Spock？」

「我們一起就能夠，Jim。」Spock把他抱得更緊了，「一如既往。」

「我不能回餐廳去。」

「你不需要。我會過去通知醫生。在這裡等我。」Spock在他的額頭上落下了一個純潔的吻，然後走回餐廳去把消息告訴Leonard。

****

「我能為你做什麼？」

「你不需要陪著我，Spock。」Jim站在公寓的窗口，看著舊金山。

Spock並不急於回應，他當然要陪著Jim。而他知道Jim也知道。

「咖啡？」

「不。我想這現在對我的胃不好。」Jim將手掌按在自己的眼睛上，「他只是個孩子。」

「我知道。」Spock走到廚房並泡了些茶，因為他需要做些什麼。他知道自己不擅長於給與人類情感上的幫助。他嘗試過了，但那不是他曾經練習過的。他的母親是非常堅強的，但他也曾經看過幾次她眼裡的，或是從她堅強的面具中溜出的一絲傷痛。她在丈夫與兒子面前保持了正面的假象。這經常讓Spock想到身處兩個瓦肯人之間要壓抑她的情緒面有多麼困難。

當他拿著茶走出廚房，他看見Jim發抖。他環抱著自己並顫抖著。Spock把茶放下並走了過去，張開雙臂從Jim的身後抱住他，並將他拉得更近。

「這不公平。」Jim低語，「我們一起經過了這麼多，他經過了那麼多，然、然後像這樣結束了。」

Spock曾經聽過有句話說死亡不顧他人感受，而他認為這句話相當奇怪，而這句話提供不了任何安慰。

「他顯然並沒有承受太多痛苦。」Spock輕柔地說，「發生得很快。」

「我曾、曾經失去過。很多人。為什麼這他媽這麼困難？為什麼這麼痛？」

「你跟他非常親近。這些年你跟他一起度過很多時間。我們都很親近。這就像失去一個家人。」

「對。」

「而我們現在所能做的最好的事是將他留存在我們的回憶，和我們的心裡，是嗎？」

Jim對他點了點頭。「你是對的。」他扭了扭Spock的毛衣，「在這個時候，跟你在一起讓我感覺比較好。我知道我要你別陪著我，但……你會留下嗎？」

「沒有任何地方是我要去的，」Spock向他保證，「我泡了茶。你想要來一點嗎？」

「聽起來不錯。」但當Spock移開時，Jim抓得更緊了，因此，Spock留在了原地，留在了屬於他的地方。


	3. Chapter 3

「Jim？」Spock迫切的聲音使Jim興奮。

「嗯，來吧。」

因潤滑劑而晶滑的手指推進了他體內，細長而優雅。他將臉埋進了枕頭，當Spock咬了他時他也咬了枕頭，尖銳的牙齒刺入了他多肉的頸下。

手指被抽了出去，而Spock起身壓過他，帶著長長的呻吟推進了他的體內。

Jim抓著床單，當Spock既深且用力地幹著他時把自己的手指刺入床墊。愉悅就在那兒。他很硬，敏感的陰莖無助地壓在床上，摩擦力的強度幾乎使人惱怒。Spock抽動的陰莖抵著他的前列腺。他就快要被幹射了。Jim閉上了雙眼。

Spock呻吟，並且在他上方僵住了，把精液全數射進他的體內，手指甚至陷入了Jim的臀肉裡。Spock的高潮到了，他一遍又一遍地插著Jim的身體。

然後Spock軟了下來。他的重量幾乎讓Jim無法呼吸。

當Spock抽離Jim時，後者嘆了口氣。他搖了搖頭，坐起身來並且由前額向後搔亂自己的頭髮。

Spock也坐起身來。「Jim，如果你想躺下來，我會——」

「我很好。」Jim拍了拍Spock裸露的大腿，微笑。「我該去浴室了，等等回來。」

「Jim——」

Jim已經幾乎站起來了。他皺眉看著Spock，「怎麼了？」

Spock猶豫了一會兒，然後搖了搖頭。「並無他事。」

Jim再次微笑，然後一邊撿起他亂扔的衣服，一邊走向了浴室。他一走進浴室，鎖上了門，他便強壓自己的性慾，強迫自己從中退出。

_ 你什麼都不是，就是個容器。你就只是躺在這裡然後像個婊子一樣被我幹。沒錯，你就是來取悅我的。你什麼都得不到，什麼都。你是我的玩具，供我狎玩。 _

Jim屏住了呼吸並屏蔽了那聲音。

有段時間這幾乎不可能，然後變得簡單了些。幾乎不費力。

然後那天他跟母親談起——

_ 嗯……他們把他放了出來。 _

_ 他也許不會打擾到你。 _

「Jim？」

Spock就在浴室門外。

「你是否不舒服？」

「沒，我正要出去。」Jim快速卻有些困難地穿上衣服，在臉上潑了一些水，然後走了出去，微笑。

Spock已經換上了睡袍，他先前在Jim的公寓過夜時就穿過了。很好，那表示他會留下來。Jim不想要獨處，他討厭獨臥獨眠。雖然他總是獨自度過，但他仍然討厭這種感覺。

「睡覺時間到了？」

Spock側過頭，但Jim再次看見了他的猶豫，猜疑，而Jim非常努力不讓自己進入恐慌。Spock已經注意到了嗎？

Jim經過他走向了床然後拉起棉被。他抬頭看著Spock，害怕會在那裡看見什麼，但Spock看起來就是Spock，他來到床邊並且在Jim身邊躺了下來。

熄燈的是Spock，而Jim依偎著他。

****

「企業號會比預期的早一個月準備好。」

Jim把目光從PADD移開向上看Spock，而後者才剛進入臥室，淋過浴並且換上了黑色長褲和灰色毛衣，手上拿著他自己的PADD。

「我剛才正在看那封訊息。」Jim拿起自己的咖啡，「我替你泡了茶。」

「謝謝，Jim。」Spock走向Jim然後觸碰了他的手指。

Jim微微一笑。「這裡也有紅莓橙子司康。」

Spock從盤子上拿起一個。「你購買了這些嗎，艦長？」

他笑了。「不是，是我做的。」

「我並不知曉你會烘焙。」

「我充滿了驚奇，Spock先生。」

「確實。」Spock喝了茶，吃了司康然後坐在了Jim的旁邊。「你今天的計畫是什麼？」

「既然我們明天就會離開新瓦肯，我需要跟總部會面，恐怕會耗上整天。」

Spock點點頭。「Nyota已經結束了探視家人的行程，她想要跟我見面並且共進中餐。」

「所以你們兩個之間還好？」

「似乎是如此。」

Jim的PADD因為接收到新的訊息而響了起來，他低頭看了看，而心跳幾乎停止了。有那麼一會兒他只能看著他的PADD。

「Jim？」

「呣，我得趕快準備好。」他忽然站了起來，魯莽地撞倒了椅子。「抱歉。」他把椅子跟PADD拉了起來，但PADD卻從他慌張的手中滑到了地上。

Spock把它撿了起來，看見了螢幕上的東西。「這是什麼？」

「一朵玫瑰。沒什麼，謝謝。」他拿走了PADD並對Spock微笑，然後俯身親吻了愛人的唇。「晚點見？」

「好，Jim。你回來的時候我會在這裡。」

Jim走到了門邊，「鎖上門，好嗎？」

「我會的。」

「最安全的密碼，好嗎？」

「如你所願。」

「不能不謹慎，鄰居被搶過幾次。」而這次Spock沒有回應，所以Jim就走了出去，去見總部。

****

「你跟艦長之間怎麼樣啊？」

「我不太確定。」Spock承認，並且將菜單放下。

「不確定？怎麼了？剛在一起時你看起來很開心。」

「Jim……跟我預期的不同。」

Nyota喝了一口可樂，「我不懂。」

「我亦如此。他讓自己退縮。」

「這個嘛，並不是很讓我驚訝。我從Leonard那兒聽到的是，他以前並沒有談過真正的戀愛，也許他不知道該怎麼做？」

「也許。」Spock坦承，「我總是認為是否是我做錯了什麼，而這令人不安。」

「跟他談談？」

Spock點頭，「我認為我應該這麼做。」

「你不後悔，對吧？」

「我自身的感受？否定的。我的遺憾是自己似乎無法成為他想要的，或是他需要的人。」

「我相信這沒什麼，Spock。」她把手放在了他的手上，「他總是有點封閉，試著一點一點打開他的心房，Spock。」

Spock同意。而此時服務生走過來為他們點餐。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有Jim為了取悅Spock而把手指放入後者體內的情節，注意避雷，但那段是重要的情節。

「你確定嗎，Jim？」

「嗯哼。」Jim聳了聳肩，彎下腰檢查行李。「Spock想要。」

「就這樣？Spock想要你這麼做。」

「是個很好的理由。」他試著微笑。

「Jim——」

「Bones，不要緊的。」

「你的精神狀態——」

「不要緊。」Jim蹭了蹭Bones的手臂，「我發誓，Bones，一切都很好。」

Spock忽然出現在他的旁邊，「是否有問題，艦長？」

他不得不對著那柔聲的「艦長」微笑。一個真誠的微笑。他發現他永遠都不會厭倦Spock用他的職稱來稱呼他的這個嗜好，並且基於某些原因，這意外的可愛。

「沒事，Bones只是要跟我說再見。」

Spock轉向Bones。「醫生，我相信我們在新瓦肯的時候，你會有一段閒適寧靜的時光。」

「嗯哼，閒適寧靜。」他嘟囔著。「你帶了我給你的所有注射器嗎？」

「嗯哼。」

「防曬？」

「嗯哼。」

他看向Spock。「你也帶著我怕他弄丟而給你的注射器？」

「嘿！」Jim抗議，「我絕對不會弄丟！」

「是的，醫生，我帶了所有東西。他不會受到傷害。」

從Bones的鬼臉看來，他並不相信，但他把Jim拉進懷抱裡。Jim輕輕地拍著他的背，然後分開了彼此。

「我到了以後會跟你說。」

「你最好要。」

Jim轉身走到穿梭機的坡道。

「Spock，你有時間嗎？」Bones問。

Jim停下了腳步，皺著眉頭轉過身去。

Bones朝他揮手。「沒事，Jim，只是要跟他說些話。」

Jim並不喜歡，但他做不了什麼，所以他嘆了口氣，走進穿梭機裡。

當他們在前往Spock父親的住處——這很可能是他們未來一個月的住所——時，他注意到了寫在Jim唇邊的憂愁。而在從地球到新瓦肯的路上，Jim滔滔不絕地說著，看上去充滿了精力及興趣；但自從他們降落到新瓦肯，他便安靜了下來。

「我父親無法在我們抵達時過來，但她會跟我們一同用晚餐。」Spock解釋。他用父親給他的密碼進入了屋內。

他們進到屋內後，Spock說道，「我父親注意到了我們關係的改變，並且假設我們會共用一間房；然而，如果你比較傾向於分開住宿，我肯定能為你處理。」

Jim輕輕一笑，「跟你共用房間很好，Spock，事實上，是更好。」

Spock點了點頭並帶著Jim來到他父親建議他們在這段期間內使用的房間。那是個很簡單的房間，足夠他們兩人使用的大床，可以掛他們衣服的衣櫃，還有能夠裝任何他們想放的東西的抽屜。房間內還有一個簡單的窗戶，背對著太陽。

「真不錯。」

「這裡本來……」

Jim側著頭，「什麼？」

「這裡本來是Spock大使在新瓦肯上時使用的。」Spock低聲說。

Jim走到房間的中間，Spock站著的地方，然後把手放在了Spock的胸肌上。「我很遺憾。也許我們可以去找別的地方？」

Spock搖搖頭。「我父親會認為這是不合邏輯的。這只是個房間，跟他的存在無關。」

Jim把手放到了Spock的下巴上。「我想我真的沒有想到這影響你很深。我總在自己的小小世界中。」

Spock將自己埋在Jim的觸碰之中。「我的憂慮跟你同在。」

「我？」Jim給了他一個懷疑的表情，「為什麼？」

「你很憂傷。」

「不管所有人怎麼看我，我真的不是什麼傻笑笨瓜。」

「我從未那麼想過。」

Jim嘆了口一。「我知道。我的意思是，我比較希望這麼看待自己：我長大了，我可以很嚴肅。」

「不需要太過嚴肅，我希望。」Spock看著他的雙眼。「失去了Chekov先生對你而言太過沉重。」

「對每個人都是。」Jim搖搖頭。「Bones想要做什麼？」

「讓我負責你的安康。」

「我的安康？老天，我真的可以照顧自己，你知道的。我不需要保姆。」

「你是不需要。然而，你身邊的人為了你的安康著想真的很糟糕嗎？」

Jim抿了唇。「你讓我聽起來像是個渾球。」

「從不是如此。McCoy醫師對你的關心是令人欽佩且令人感激的。」

Jim進入了Spock的私人空間，而後者發現自己並不介意。「你想要問你父親換房間的事嗎？」

「否定的。這只提供我們住宿，而我肯定我父親認為這是最合適的房間。」Spock環住Jim的腰間。「你很焦慮。有什麼事情干擾著你？」

Jim搖了搖頭，正要準備把否認說出口的時候。

「Jim。」

「這只是……他們真的很需要幫助。我很——希望你留下來陪著我的我很自私，我知道。」

「也許。」Spock低聲承認，「但我發覺自己希望你自私。」

「Spock——」

「在企業號上，我能盡我所能地去做事。我的位置就在你的身旁。」Spock把Jim轉了過去，讓他背對著自己，然後把手放在Jim的肩膀上，替他按摩肌肉。

「呣，感覺真舒服。」

「我很高興你同意。」

「我是。」Jim輕輕地嘆了口氣。在Spock能夠制止他之前，他走了開來然後溫柔地把Spock推到了床沿上坐下。「讓我秀給你看。」

「Jim——」

「噓。會感覺很好的，我保證。」Jim在Spock身後跪了下來，然後開始攻擊後者緊繃而僵硬的肌肉。「感覺很棒吧嗯？」

「是的。」Spock同意。「但我本欲替你按摩。」

「你可以下次再來。」Jim輕鬆地說。「現在我只想讓你舒服。」

在Spock心中的某一處邊緣告訴著他這一切有著什麼不對的地方，但是Jim在他頸、肩還有後背的雙手的感覺實在太好了，他閉上了眼睛，讓放鬆的感覺將那些負面的想法給推開。

Spock並不清楚Jim到底為他按摩了多久，但最後他發現自己躺在了床上，而Jim正在脫褲子。

「Jim？」

「沒事的，我在這裡就是為了要取悅你。」Jim向他保證，而Spock感到Jim長繭的手指正把他的陰莖跟睪丸從褲子裡拉出。

當Jim溫熱的嘴環繞著Spock的陰莖時，後者感到震盪。這感覺是他以前從未有過的。他與Nyota的閨房秘事是很令人滿意，但不完全讓人興奮。當Jim深喉的時候，他渴望從Jim的唇中逃出。然後他尖叫出聲，世上並沒有任何合理的詞語能形容。Jim仍然在吸吮Spock的勃起，而後者感到了Jim手指的滑入。

「Jim。」他喘著氣，緊緊抓著Jim的頭，因為他的身體似乎都被輕微的電流給擊落了。她的手指穿過Jim漂亮的髮絲，而他的臀部似乎有了自己的意志而抬高了起來，進一步將自己推入Jim技藝高超的嘴裡。

手指推得更深，Jim吞嚥下了Spock，而後者感覺自己輸了。當他射精的時候，他知道自己大聲吼叫了出來——源於古代的瓦肯語詞——而精液充滿了艦長的嘴裡。有那麼些時間，Spock很感激父親尚未回歸，否則他清楚知道自己無法保持安靜。

Jim用一聲腳滑的聲音放開了他，柔軟度驚人的手指也從他體內抽了出來。Spock只能帶著驚奇的神情看著他。

Jim笑了。「我最好趕快清理乾淨。」

「等等。」

「怎麼了？」

Spock眨了眨眼，花了一些時間來找回自己的呼吸。「我希望回報你。」

「噢。」Jim搖了搖頭，但他露齒而笑。「別擔心。你的父親快回到家了，對吧？」

「是的。」他不情願地回答。

「我不想他回來的時候我還在忙。」

「我很確定還有時間。」

「才不。我不想要跟他打招呼的時候我們才剛做完愛，那樣給人的印象還真好。」

Spock坐起身來整理自己的衣服，他也需要清理。

但他對於Jim行為的震驚增加了十倍，並且認為自己顯然不足以滿足Jim的需求。


	5. Chapter 5

這裡很熱，熱到令人難以承受，真的。而Jim曾有段時間思考著在新瓦肯一個月之久是否明智。當然，那不是第一個。

他到那裡已經兩個星期，還有兩個星期的時間才能逃到比較涼爽的地方。他用力拉扯衣領，感覺自己從未流過那麼多汗。

從他的研究看來，瓦肯實際上比新瓦肯更熱。在那裡被摧毀以前，Jim從未去過，所以他只能從Sarek跟Spock的口中得知這些。

總之，那真是令人難以承受的悲傷，不是嗎？一整顆星球消失了，而六十億名瓦肯人隨之而去，這仍然是個他不可能會習慣的事，透過Spock大使，他已經經歷過了那樣的悲痛，有時這仍然追著他不放，他討厭去想如果情況不是這樣那將會是如何。但他有了Spock，所以他不必將那些令他煩躁的事情都添加在心裡。

他向前站到岩層的邊緣，低頭看像那些看上去是被古代隕石打成——或其他原因造成的——像火山口的坑洞。他擦了擦額頭。

那是一個極大的距離，不須懷疑。如果他掉了下去，肯定無法再次爬起。他向前跨了一步，然後聽見砂礫滾下斜坡的聲音。

「Jim，你太靠近懸崖了。」Spock距離他還有三百英尺遠。

「沒，我很好。」

一隻奇怪的鳥忽然嘎嘎叫著從上面飛過，Jim把頭向後仰著看牠。至少，他猜那是隻鳥，或是鳥之類的東西吧。那不是隻鷹或是隼，但看起來絕對有翅膀，有點像那些畫著古代地球上的恐龍鳥的古畫。

「你靠太近了，」Spock又說了一次，「請往後退。」

Jim把目光從那隻鳥移開，回到了懸崖之下。那裡充滿了紅、棕色的石頭和巨岩，就跟這整顆星球一樣。這顆星球因為與瓦肯星相似而被選擇，Spock曾解釋過。他的下方還有一些原生植物。有很多花，但都不是玫瑰。黑玫瑰。

他又往前了一步，忽然間他腳下的地面似乎移位了。

一隻圍住他上臂的手以極大的力量將他拉離懸崖邊。他倒在了地上，向上看著正瞪著自己的Spock。真的炫目，而不只是瓦肯星的。

「我告訴過你，你離懸崖太近。」

Jim笑著搖搖頭，他爬起身來，「我很好。」

「你差一點就要墜落。」Spock指出，聲音生硬。

「我沒有。」Jim堅持。他拍了拍腿上的塵土，「反正如果我掉下去了，那又如何？」

Spock屏住了呼吸，雙眼睜大地看著Jim。

他聳聳肩，「我反正不會掉下去的，不要總是那麼嚴肅。」

「我的母親在我們要把她傳送上企業號時掉下山崖而死。」他輕輕地說，「若我太嚴肅，請你原諒我。」

「噢。」幹。Jim，你有時候真是個笨蛋。「我沒有想到。我很抱歉，Spock，我真的很抱歉。」他抱住了Spock，前胸貼著他，然後把手放到Spock的手臂上，由上而下。「你能原諒我嗎？」

「當然。多小心懸崖。」

「我會的。」他說，「我保證。」他移動一隻手然後觸碰Spock的下巴，親吻他的嘴角。當Spock拉開距離時，他笑了。「沒有人在這附近，Spock，沒有瓦肯人會因為我不成體統的行為憤怒的。」

「你需要再一次的注射。」

「你真是前後不一。」

「你的膚色變紅並且流了太多的汗，」Spock指出，「如果我任你虛脫，McCoy醫師不會太高興。」

Jim噴了鼻息然後轉身翻他的背包。「你什麼都不允許我做，沒有人能管我，除了我。」他拿了一支無痛注射器，「我也很確定這個並不會讓我多涼快。老天，Spock，這裡真的很熱。」

Spock揚起一根眉毛，拿走了Jim手中的注射器，然後在他的肩頭上注射。「我認為這裡的溫度很舒服。」

「我知道。地球上你最愛的地方是死亡之谷。」Jim俯身然後喘息，「我覺得流汗讓我減了二十五磅。」

「如果你想，我們可以回屋裡去。反正餵飽你的時間看來到了。」

Jim撫了撫肚子，「已經過了，我真的餓了。」

Spock點點頭。「我們明天再回到我們的研究上。」

「我們能早點開始嗎？也許那會涼快一點。」

「如你所願，Jim。」

Jim跟著Spock沿著他們的來途回去。他拿起背包的水壺然後喝了一口。水不再冰涼，而他有點想把水倒在頭上。

他並沒有發覺他們走著走著到底走了多遠，他們至少走了一個小時才在遠處看見Sarek的房子。

「你還好嗎，艦長？」Spock問。

「嗯，如果你是說身體虛脫骯髒，汗涔涔，臭薰薰還有像個餓死鬼一樣是好的話，那沒錯，我很好。」

「只需要再走一會兒。」

「我很確定你一個半小時以前已經跟我說了。」

當他們終於回到Sarek的房子，Spock在他進屋前阻擋了他。

「我為你感到痛苦而道歉。」

Jim微笑，「我並沒有度過一段痛苦的時光。Spock，我跟你在一起，好嗎？這、這裡真的不是我會選來度假的地方，真的。」

「你會選擇哪裡？」

「現在？天殺的冰屋，還要有暴風雪。」Jim笑著觸碰Spock的手指，「現在我們可以盡汙了，起碼屋內是涼快一點的？我需要洗澡。」

他們進屋裡之後，Jim發出了一聲解脫的嘆息。

「我要去洗澡了，不管我們等一下要吃什麼，拜託告訴我不是湯。」

Spock的表情讓Jim笑了，然後經過大廳回Sarek為他們準備的房間。他脫掉了上衣根短褲走進浴室，轉開冷水。

「音波。」他喃喃自語，深深地感受到了水花的舒適。他閉上了雙眼，手滑到了他的陰莖上。

****

「好多了嗎？」在Jim穿著吊嘎跟短褲出來時，Spock問。Jim打著赤腳，而Spock跟Sarek都穿著瓦肯長袍。

怪咖。

「好多了。你好，Sir。」Jim笑著向Sarek問安。

「叫我Sarek，Jim。還記得嗎？你並不需要如此正式。」Sarek提醒他。

「我們吃什麼呢？」

「蔬菜湯。」Sarek面無表情地說。

「什麼？」Jim問。

Sarek的嘴唇抽動了一下。「那是我跟Spock將要吃的東西。我們給你準備了新鮮的青菜、番茄和一些小黃瓜做成的沙拉。」

Jim露齒而笑，「謝天謝地。等等，瓦肯黃瓜還是地球黃瓜？」

「地球的。我注意到你討厭這裡的。」Sarek向他保證，「你表現得相當明顯。」

Jim感覺自己已經臉紅了，但那應該是真的。當事關飲食的喜惡時，他某種程度上有張大嘴巴。當Spock拿了杯冰茶給他時，他對他微笑，而此時他的PADD又收到了一則訊息。

他走到客廳去，他的PADD被留在了沙發上。

他拿起PADD打開來看。

_ 哈囉親愛的。我會見到你的……很快。 _


	6. Chapter 6

「嘿Bones。」

「真是聯絡我的好時候啊。」Jim的PADD把Bones顯示得非常大，他臉上的毛孔跟鼻孔都非常明顯。

「哇、哇，等一下。」Jim笑著說，然後調整了螢幕讓Bones回到常規大小。「好多了。你剛剛看起來超大的。」

「我是很大，孩子。」

Jim翻了白眼。「拜託求放過，好嗎？」他坐到了一張長椅上。

「你在哪？」

「Sarek的後園，之類的。我的意思是，這裡是開放式的，沒有籬笆啥的，幾公里內也沒有其他房子，但他種了些植栽跟其他東西。」Jim看著院子周圍的多肉植物跟色彩繽紛的長椅。他坐著的這張是紅色的。「我就坐在其中一張椅子上。」

「Spock呢？」

Jim往前看向房子。「他在跟他爸爸談話。」

「談啥？」

「阿災。瓦肯兒子跟瓦肯爸爸的親子談話吧。」Jim的視線移了回來。「我不是這方面的專家。」

Bones皺了眉頭。「嗯哼。」有那麼一會兒他什麼話也沒說，只是跟Jim交換了某種同情的表情，他們以前經歷過。「你看起來很熱。」

Jim露齒而笑。「我還在想你不會提起這呢。」

「哈，笑死，你小屁蛋。」Bones突然看起來很嚴肅。「你有好好照顧自己嗎？」

「有啊，這裡很熱，幾乎難以呼吸。」

「嗯。我看不只，還有什麼你沒告訴我。」他嘆了口氣，「把你的健康數據傳給我。」

「Bones——」

「你就用我給你的三錄儀掃描一下自己吧，然後把結果傳給我。」

Jim嘆氣。「那東西在屋裡。」

「那就晚一點再傳給我。」Bones往後躺，然後把腿放到了前面的桌上。「地精怎麼樣？」

「Spock跟我都很好。」

「什麼精美的細節都別跟我說。」

Jim大笑。「Bones，再說，也沒什麼好說的。」

他皺了眉。「啥小？你跟他沒睡在一起嗎？」

「有，我們有。我是說，大致上就只是睡覺。」

「我不該問的，但為啥？」

Jim在長椅上不舒服地移動著。「他爸也在，你知道。」

「所以呢？」

「這個嘛。」他聳肩。

「這是Spock的主意嗎？」

「不，」Jim說，「不是誰的主意，Bones，我們只——你知道，我們在這裡沒有太多時間，我們還剩一個半星期，不會有事的。」

一聲鈴響，Jim的PADD收到了新的訊息。

「聽起來有人想要聯絡你啊。」Bones挺直了身體並向前傾。「現在我要放過你了，記得把健康數據傳給我。」

另一聲鈴響。

Jim微笑。「會啦。掰啦Bones。」

Bones消失在螢幕上。

一朵黑色的玫瑰緩緩地出現，搭配著某種古典音樂，一首情歌。Jim認出了，恐懼就像一顆鉛球一樣在他肚子裡沉著，充滿了他。而玫瑰花瓣一片一片地掉落了下去。

文字接著出現在螢幕上。

_你永遠是我的。_

Jim停住了呼吸。他感到背脊發涼，雙手顫抖著而他無法停下。有那麼一會兒他的視線模糊，然後失去了意識。他緊緊抓著PADD不放，但仍然發著抖。

房子的門開了。

「Jim？」

他把PADD丟了出去，直到它擊中了房子，發出了很大的聲響。

「Jim！」Spock快速奔向他，明顯地驚慌。「Jim？」

Jim搖搖頭。「我很……好。」

Spock盯著他瞧，很明顯試圖弄清楚這次Jim是否失去了理智。接著他走過去把PADD撿了起來，然後把它還給Jim。

「剛剛有、有蟲。」Jim知道這聽起來很假蛋他現在並不在乎。

「蟲？」

「對，真的很大隻。」Jim看向了他處。Spock抱著他，雙手就放在Jim的胸膛上，近近地看著他。

「Ashayam。」

Jim眨了眼並看向Spock。「那是、是瓦肯語，對吧？」

Spock點點頭。「是。意思是……卿卿。」

Jim微笑，即使感覺那會撕裂他的臉，而他的心仍然擊打著他的胸口像是他跑了馬拉松一樣。「這很棒，我喜歡。」

Spock的其中一隻手輕輕貼在他半邊的臉頰上。「我感受到了你的憂傷。幾乎令人不知所措。」

「我很抱歉，我並不希望這樣。」

「也許你應該進屋內。」

「你跟你父親談完了？」

「是的。今晚他不會在家，被叫到城市去，他會陪著一位長者，然後早上回來。」

Jim點頭但什麼也沒說，只是讓Spock帶著他進入屋內。Spock把他壞了的PADD塞入了他的瓦肯長袍內。

「我想我要新的了，在我們回去之後。」Jim說。

「確實。我不認為這台可以修復。」

Spock溫柔地讓Jim在餐廳坐了下來。「我泡了香料茶，這會令你平靜下來。」

「那、那真的是一隻大蟲子。」Jim細聲說。

「我聽說過新瓦肯有一些巨大的生物。」Spock喃喃道，他把茶杯拿了過去，然後坐在Jim的身邊，拿著他自己的茶杯。「Jim。」

「嗯？」

「沒有什麼是你不能告訴我的。」他棕色的雙眼看起來非常嚴肅卻出奇地溫柔。眼睛要如何才能溫柔，他不知道，但Spock的雙眼做到了。

「我不確定。」Jim試著用玩笑化解，「我敢說有些事情是你不想知道的。像是，我不知道，我是不是半羅慕蘭人還什麼的。」

這是個爛透了的笑話，他馬上就後悔了，但在他能夠收回以前，Spock觸碰了他的手並且摩擦了他的指關節。

「你是嗎？」他問。

「不是。而這、這真的太白癡了。只是在想羅慕蘭人做了什、什麼。」

「羅慕蘭人作為一個種族並不為此負責。我母星的毀滅以及我母親的死亡只能歸咎於Nero。」

「會有人怪罪他們。」Jim看著Spock愛撫著自己。

「你會把你父親的死怪罪在所有羅慕蘭人身上嗎？」

Jim想過，他搖了搖頭。「不會。」

「若認為他們都應該負責，對我而言也會是不合邏輯的。」

「嗯。」他喝了口茶，「總之，我很抱歉。」

Spock搖搖頭，「你並不需要道歉。你想用餐嗎？」

「不是現在。」

「距離你上次進食已經過了許多個小時。」

在他打結且燃燒的胃裡放進東西的主意一點都不吸引人，但他沒有辦法向Spock解釋而不、不……不。他掙扎著找出笑容，「我現在不餓，寶貝。」

「寶貝」讓Spock驚訝，Jim看得出來。他也許不習慣甜言蜜語，Jim並不認為Uhura曾經對他用過這些詞語，即便Jim並不能確定。但Spock對Jim用了一個愛語，而這讓Jim疑惑，靠北他不應該疑惑才對。

「什麼？」Spock問。

Jim聳聳肩，「有時我很好奇你跟Uhura在一起的時光，但我不想想。」

「你好奇的是什麼？」他的拇指已經移動到Jim的手腕，柔柔地，一次次地撫弄，而這不該這麼舒服。

「就是那個詞。ㄑㄧ——」

「Ashayam。」

「對。你，呃，你也……？你也這樣叫過她嗎？」他無法看著Spock問出這個問題，這真的是個蠢斃自私北爛死了而他也許根本不想知道答案的問題。「算了不重要。」

「不，我並沒有。」Spock的聲音變得更柔了，像是他知道Jim有多麼荒謬地脆弱一樣。關於這些。

Jim的目光觸及了Spock的，那眼神中什麼都沒有，只充滿了愛慕與誠實。瓦肯人並不是騙子或什麼其他的詐欺犯，所以他想，他必須相信Spock，而他真的想要這麼做。

「你是我的卿卿，再沒有人是。」Spock說。

「嗯？」這聽起來很蠢，但他想不到該說什麼。Jim站起身來，Spock的手順勢就到了他的腿上。也許他無法確切地告訴Spock他對愛語的感覺，但他能表現給他看，Jim很擅長。

他很輕鬆地就把Spock帶到了房間。Sarek今晚不在，他們沒有人覺得需要把門關上。

Jim把Spock瓦肯長袍的腰帶解了開來，「你想要什麼，甜心？」他俯身，用嘴在Spock的下巴上輕吻。

「你，」Spock低語，「只有你。」

Spock的鼻息噴在了Jim的喉嚨上，當Spock替他寬衣時，他胸前的肌肉有些緊繃。頃刻間他們便都在床上，Jim躺著，而喘著粗氣的Spock就在他身上。

Spock親吻了他身上的每一處，而Jim發覺自己正讓這一切發生，讓Spock呵護著他，讓他奪取了主權。這讓他感到驚艷，令他幾乎就快要在愛慕與渴望中溺死。

Spock的唇來襲擊著他的下身，他的舌頭很快滑入了他的嘴裡，溫暖，濕潤而且令他完全上癮。Spock觸摸著他，手掌握弄著Jim的勃起並且幾乎與Jim的意願相牴觸。

Jim逃離了瓦肯人的唇瓣然後伸手去碰Spock的陰莖，但Spock推開了他的手，令Jim難以捉摸。「Spock，Spock，求你，你、你不想要——」嗎？

「噓，Ashayam。」Spock說。然後再次抓住了Jim的雙唇。

他拚命地、緊緊地抓住瓦肯人的雙肩，當Spock繼續愛護著他時。他幾乎不能呼吸，因為Spock不放過他，一遍又一遍地親吻著他，直到他感覺他們永遠不會停下來，或者他不想要讓他停下來。

他到了，在Spock的指間噴湧而出，身體因為高潮而無法控制地顫抖。

「Spock，」他喘著粗氣，「Spock。」

Spock的雙臂緊緊地環繞著他，緊緊貼著彼此。「我的。」他在Jim的頸間輕輕地說，「我的。」

而Jim的心幾乎就要從他的喉嚨裡跳了出來。「你說什麼？」

「我說你是我的。」

「不要。」Jim想把Spock推開。

「Jim？」Spock眉頭緊皺，但他減輕了手臂的力量，直到Jim能夠逃離他掌控的程度。

Jim搖著頭，然後推得更用力，直到他真的完全逃離了Spock。「不要。」

他跳下床然後直奔浴室。

「Jim？」

他對著Spock關上了門，在他倒在地上前上了鎖。他把臉埋在雙手中，他必須記起呼吸的練習。

吸氣，屏息，呼氣。吸氣，屏息，呼氣。

從浴室的門外傳來了一聲很可能是Spock額頭造成的聲響。

Jim閉上眼睛，維持呼吸。


	7. Chapter 7

Spock的自控力衰退，他並不知道該怎麼做。他為自己泡了杯茶——不只是為了那份特殊的渴望而做——而他的手顫抖得如此厲害，因為他製造了麻煩，而茶濺得到處都是。

Jim難以理解地把自己鎖在浴室裡頭，仍未出來。

冥想可能有幫助，但每當他要冥想時，要找到一個不會被打斷的地方，他就會發現自己無法與Jim分離開來。

但是再者，也許他應該這麼做，因為目前種種都像是Jim不想跟他在一起。

Spock想過，甚至有過不合邏輯的情緒性的想法——希望……Jim跟他一樣都對建立長期關係相當感興趣；但Jim的這些難以解釋的行為讓維持這樣的希望變得困難。

而且……Jim並沒有明確表示自己厭惡Spock。

也許他應該親自問Jim，但如果他說自己確實發覺Spock缺少了什麼，那……

Spock仍未準備好面對像這樣的結果，仍未。

在過去，當Spock發覺與人類的交流是如此難以判明，他會向母親訴說。當她不在身邊之後，Spock轉向了Nyota。一般來說，她能夠向他保證他想的那些都只是誤解。如果困擾著他們的是他與Nyota的互動，那麼他要去向Jim澄清。但既然Jim正處於驚慌失措之中，他無法去找Jim，那麼他只能找Leonard了。

Leonard總是Jim最優先且最重要的夥伴，而Spock也是；但他不想要醫生在認何情況下選邊站，那將對他不公平。

聽見開門的聲音讓他感到緊張。他應該出門走走嗎？他應該把平靜留給Jim嗎？

當Jim來到客廳時，他的頭髮翹起，雙眼充滿血絲，但他卻努力試著微笑，為了他好。

「對不起，那真是……真是乾那賽。」他摸著自己的肚子，「我不舒服。」

「怎麼了？」

「我的肚子，很，呃，作怪。」

Spock不敢指責Jim說謊，至少不是在他們現在這種狀況，不是在他們建立的關係似乎已經搖搖欲墜時。但他知道Jim說謊，但沒有什麼是他能做的。

「你不舒服，我很抱歉。」Spock張開雙臂歡迎，但不確定如果Jim拒絕了他該怎麼辦。萬幸的是Jim沒有拒絕，但他並沒有進入Spock的懷抱，反而是用自己的雙臂環住了Spock的腰際。

「我已經好多了。」他的音調是如此細微，即便Spock的瓦肯聽力也很難聽見。

「我發現人類在擁抱中能找到慰藉。」

「不是我。」

Spock肢體變得僵硬，然後把自己拉開。

Jim阻止了他。「除了你。我喜歡你的擁抱。」

他放鬆了，然後把Jim抱得更緊。「你是否能向我解釋為何你不認為擁抱是舒適的？我的認知是多數的人類認為擁抱很舒適。」

Jim微微向後。事實上，Spock不讓他把自己推得太開。「你說的是Uhura，這是她告訴你的。」

Spock猶豫了。他相當清楚討論他過去與Nyota的關係讓Jim不太舒服。「是的。」

「有些人類喜歡，但不是所有人都喜歡。有些人完全不喜歡被觸碰，或是碰別人。」

「你不喜歡。」

「嗯。」Jim同意。「我總是喜歡觸碰你，而這給我帶來慰藉。」

「很高興能聽你這麼說。」

Jim凝視著Spock的雙眼，時間之長，長到Spock感到自己陷落在無止盡的湛藍裡，也許像是在海洋裡溺水那樣。「在我小的時候，我的繼父很喜歡抱我。那感覺很……束縛。當我……」Jim閉上了眼睛，睜開時他再次看向Spock。「當我在Tarsus IV的時候，有位女士照顧著我，在他們奪走她的生命之前，她最後做的事就是抱我。那麼緊。有時候我還是感覺得到她的手臂環繞著我。他們——我得看著她死。」Jim的呼吸顫抖。「所以，嗯，大部分的時間，我希望別人不要抱我。不要像那樣。但你，我可以，這很好。」

|Spock的心跳跳得非常快。「Jim——我——Jim——我不——」

現在換Jim抱他了，緊緊地抱著他。「不，我知道，你並不知道，沒關係的，Spock，我在這裡，我很好，沒關係。」

Spock抱了回去。「我為我的過失道歉。」

「你的過失？」

「你用各種我似乎無法控制的方式使我妥協。」Spock承認。

「我並不想讓你為難。」Jim親吻了Spock的嘴角。「我不應該說的？」

「我更希望你能告訴我所有的事。」

「我所有的秘密嗎？嗯？」Jim說這句話的時候臉帶微笑，就好像那是一則笑話什麼的。

「是的。」Spock認真地說。

Jim笑了出來，把腰間的手放到了Spock的頸間，環繞著。「才不要呢。」

而這正是Spock所害怕的。Jim選擇把秘密跟痛苦深藏起來，這麼做更像是為了保護Spock，他自己，又或者是他們兩人。但他不能把這些憂慮說出來，在Jim身上，邏輯總是失去作用。

「也許茶能讓你的胃舒服一些。」他說。

Jim點點頭。「我想我會喜歡的。」

「Jim？」

「嗯？」

「早些時候……在臥室。我是否做了什麼驚駭到你的事？」

「沒有。你沒嚇到我，Spock，我知道你不會傷害我。」

「我不會。」Spock同意。他寧願讓自己在Nibiru火山中被火灼燒也不會傷害Jim。「但你似乎在我稱你為『我的』之時非常驚恐，而我——」

「噓。」Jim親吻了他，打斷了他想說的話。「我是你的。」

「但——」

「沒有但是，Spock，你擁有我，好嗎？」Jim的藍眼睛是如此地溫柔可人，令人難以思考，即使在那裏頭的某個地方仍有著Spock難以看出來的虛假暗示。Jim親吻了Spock的下顎，「我愛你。」

Spock把他拉了過來，讓他貼近自己。他也許不該把他抱得這麼緊，但他無法自控。這樣的接觸是他需要而感激的——隨著時間而增長。「我也愛你，Ashayam。」

也許在他們回到企業號上之後，Jim會更適應他們兩人的關係，並且更信任Spock。他如此希望著。


End file.
